creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wolfgangalpha
HE-SNAW IS REAL Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wolfgangalpha page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:13, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Notice The writer's workshop is for getting feedback on completed stories. Please read the forum rules as users who don't follow those rules tend to get a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:59, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Comments Please stop your aggressive behavior, or you will be blocked. Jay Ten (talk) 18:56, September 14, 2016 (UTC) heyo Considering your youth I guess it's understandable, but I just want to give you a little nugget of my own experiences that could maybe help you out in the long run. Feel free to ignore it if you want of course. I may be a bit blunt here and there, but none of it is meant to offend or genuinly hurt you. I've also made a number of assumptions here and there based on your responsese so if any of those are wrong, correct me. In the Jeff vs Slender thread you mentioned you have a twitching disorder, and then got notably offended and defensive when someone took that subject as something to take a light stab at in a lighthearted way. From your reaction I can only deduce that you are indeed defensive about this part of you. Since I imagine that this disorder shows up in a physical manner, it's not strange if you have become rather self-conscious of this and combined with your being in the early teenage stage.....well, increase self-consciousness a thousandfold. I understand the feeling well enough. Though I don't have a disability myself, I'm short, a girl, quiet, got strong glasses, and during elementary and middle school I was always the teacher's pet. There's practically no easier target for emotional bullying, and that's what I got a plenty. I always let the taunts and such get to me because they felt personal, just like I imagine the twitch joke must feel like to you. It's a side of yourself that you probably don't want to acknowledge but can't get away from. That's how my situation felt to me at least, and it only led me in a downward spiral of a 10 year depression. Getting out of that wasn't easy, as it requires one to change their own thought pattern (because you sure as hell cannot change somebody else's). So you've got a twitching disorder. So what? That little twitch of yours does ''not ''define you. It's part of you, sure. Just like being female is part of you. Just like enjoying creepypastas is part of you. But none of these are you you. The whole package, everything around you, everything you like and dislike, everything you see in a mirror, and your every thought combined is you. And you are unique. That twitch? Bah, that's nothing special. It's just a little something that you share with other people across the globe. Probably a hindrance at times, but you shouldn't let it do more than annoy you. The vast majority of people are not going to feel sorry for you, nor will they think of your feelings first when they go about their days. They don't care, they have their own lives. So why should you care? There's no need to feel sorry for yourself because of your disorder. There's no need to hate yourself for that disorder. You didn't choose this, nor did you have any hand in picking it out for yourself. Beating yourself up over having this and getting defensive if someone else makes light over it will only end up with you making yourself miserable. If you let that disorder control you, then you can never become more than your disorder. The moment you can step around the shadow it's casting on your life is when you can look back at it and smile when someone makes a joke, because it's not important. It's not you they are laughing at. Like I said before, this is a change in mindset that helped me but isn't easy to go through. I just thought of sharing it with you because based on your reaction I got the feeling that the disorder is really something that you're sensitive about. I made several assumptions here and there based on my own experinces so feel free to smack me in the face with something if I got something wrong and messed up. Nachtrae (talk) 12:46, September 25, 2016 (UTC) My Stupid Question Did you comment on Nachtrae's page? If so, may I put a header on this aforementioned comment and then sign it with your name? Would that be angering? This is a stupid question from Squidmanescape (talk) 00:44, September 28, 2016 (UTC). Can you do a collaboration with me? I have a story, but I'm too afraid to post it on the site. However, you can review them and see if they're good or not. I can review your stories, if you have any. This is another stupid question from Squidmanescape (talk) 00:44, September 28, 2016 (UTC).